Various means have been used in the prior art to provide an effective interface adapter between a multi-stranded shielded electrical cable and the terminals of a plug connector. One of the problems encountered with prior art backshell designs is the large number of pieces which must be assembled and soldered together to effect a secure shielded connection. Another problem with prior art designs is that the cable electro-magnetic shield is generally soldered to the inside pieces of the backshell, making the connections uninspectable after soldering the outside pieces of the backshell. Other prior art backshell designs which are not soldered, are frequently complex to design, difficult to assemble, costly to manufacture, and do not offer the same reliability as soldered backshells.